


Frozen Lake

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Barduil [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is upon a frozen lake, and it shatters beneath his feet, dragging him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Lake

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. But you may have it all the same. :)

_"Your frozen lake is the name for what you want the most in the world, and you want it... you want it so bad that you'll do anything to get it. And your heart takes over. But because of that it destroys you in the end. It's right there, just sitting in the middle of this frozen lake. And you think you're fast enough to-to go out there and grab it before the ice cracks-"_  
_"And what you don't realize is... you're already standing on the ice and it's falling apart around you."_  
 _~NCIS: LA._

* * *

He is upon a frozen lake, and it shatters beneath his feet, dragging him down. The cold attacks his skin, embraces him completely. Pressure and resistance all around him, sapping his heat, sapping his strength. He is sinking, freezing, _dying_.

He opens his eyes.

He is safe.

He is in his bed.

_He is still drowning._

A pressure upon his chest. Crushing his lungs. Crushing his heart.

He is still drowning.

An all-consuming numbness. Calm and serenity the likes of which he has felt only once before.

He is still drowning.

People reach for him. Hands desperate and strong, but always out of reach.

He is still drowning.

There is light above him, but it is always too near and yet just out of reach.

He is still drowning.

Liquid ice flooding through his veins. Flooding his lungs. There is no air left to breathe.

He is still drowning.

There are noises around him. So muffled and distorted he doubts they were ever words.

He is drowned.

_“Ada?”_

There is light above him, it shines upon him, warms him from his head to his toes.

He is not breathing.

There are hands upon him. Holding him tightly. Crushing him against a chest so solid and unyielding.

He is not breathing.

There is a voice calling him. So clear and loud he cannot ignore it.

He is not breathing.

His body is on fire. There is pain in every part of his being.

He is not breathing.

_“I came as soon as I heard.”_

He is gasping.

_“I’m sorry about Bard.”_

He is gasping.

_“You truly loved him, didn’t you?”_

He is gasping.

_“I’m sorry.”_

He is not breathing.

He is gasping.

He is not breathing.

He is crying.

There is no air for him to breathe that does not cause him agony.

He is not breathing.

He is choking.

There is no air for him to breathe that does not light him on fire.

He is burning.

_“I’m sorry.”_

He is a burning elf on a frozen lake, and it will not melt beneath his feet, it will not shatter. There is no reprieve for him to find.

He is aching.

He is a broken elf upon the shore of the sea of tranquility, and it will not open its arms to him, will not embrace him.

He is destroyed.

He is burning.

_“Legolas?”_

But fire is not something he has never dealt with before.

He is burning.

_“Yes, father?”_

But he knows how to hide the scars.

He is burning.

But no one ever has to know.

_“I’m happy you’re home.”_


End file.
